Storm Hawks: The Town of Outcasts
by Rickudemus
Summary: Because of his appearance, Stork is forced to live in the Town of Outcasts, living a dull life. His life seems colourless, until a human boy brings in a little blue and yellow. WARNING: Sex. Satan was mentioned once, too.


The day had started just as difficult as the other days before this one. A day where you wake up early, do your chores for the whole morning and rest of the day sitting in the park, doing nothing. That's about how Stork's life had been for an year or so. He couldn't really remember anymore, since the routine had been going on for so long. It was really frustrating, but what else could he do? Because of his appearance, no-one would offer him a job, even if he tried his best to convince the people, that he would do his work properly. Even if he was paranoid and scared of diseases and sharp objects, he did his work.

His parents had told their son that a merb living with humans was a very bad idea. They didn't appreciate foreigners and did all kinds of bad things. This Stork had noticed when he was living in the middle of a town. He had been treated badly and it had caused mental and physical scars on him. The place where he lived now was a lot friendlier and nicer. You could say he lived at the corner of the human world, behind God's back. The place was pretty much a wasteland, it was darkish and the air wasn't so pleasant. It looked like a place where all the drug dealers and criminals lived, but oddly, everyone was nice and welcomed pretty much anyone to the place. But the town didn't have many jobs for people and the payments were very slow.

It was called the Town of Outcasts.

Even though the place was horrible, it had one beautiful place. It was apart from the houses and other buildings and it was standing right next to a small, beautiful lake. It was a quite small park called Rose Park. The place was filled with different coloured roses. The bushes looked really bad, since no-one took care of them, but everyone in the town loved the roses and their home.

Lot of people spent their time in the park and Stork was one of them. He usually stayed at the swings, which were always empty since the town didn't have many kids, because of its bad condition. Kids either went to a better looking town with their families or they were taken away by the child services. Stork knew since his neighbour's child was taken by them and now the poor thing was trying to get his descendant back by working in order to get a lot of money and move to another town. It was rather sad, to Stork anyway.

It was a quiet afternoon, which fit for Stork very well. He wasn't any good when it came to talking to people. He was afraid to say the wrong things and make everyone hate him. He really hated himself sometimes.

He sighed and stared at the ground with sad eyes. His life really sucked.

"Hello." He heard someone say in front of him, which made his gaze wonder up. His yellowish eyes met up with a pair of bright, blue eyes. The owner of those also had a bright yellow hair and the person was smiling brightly. The whole person was bright like the sun.

"…hi." Stork mumbled, being too stunned about the person's looks. The person was a human male, who looked quite young, but a bit mature at the same time.

"You were looking a little lonely out here, so I wanted to come over and talk. Is that okay?" The boy smiled wider. It really looked like the kid had no worries at all. It confused Stork, so instead of giving him an answer, he just nodded, dropping his gaze down again. He could hear a chuckle from the boy as he walked over to the second swing that was right next to the one Stork was sitting on. "You look depressed. Is everything okay?" The boy asked. They had known for one minute and he was already asking personal question. The nerve...

"None of your business." Stork answered rather rudely and on top of that, he growled. After that, he kind of regretted the answer.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He chuckled again and it made Stork feel little uncomfortable, yet safe. He looked up to the happy looking boy and watched him in wonder. "I just hate it when others are sad." He closed his eyes, laughing quietly. What was wrong with this boy?

"Right..." There was nothing else Stork could have said. Well, there was, but he couldn't think of any.

"You're a merb." The boy grinned happily. "Stork, right?" The words made Stork shiver a little. His eyes widened and his breathing fastened. He felt so nervous for some reason.

"Y-yes... How... How do you know...?" The merb swallowed.

"I live in the same building as you. I'm from the fourth floor." The blonde started to swing slightly, almost looking like a small kid. "You're in the highest floor, aren't you? I've seen you walking in this park multiple times." He opened his eyes again, giving the merb an innocent stare. "You live alone?"

Stork growled and stood up, glaring at the blonde. "You're bothering me." He dug his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "You're asking too much." He knew that the questions were nothing to be angry about, but he couldn't stand hearing that energetic human no longer. He started to walk away from the swing, which made the blonde panic.

"Ah, wait!" Stork heard the chains of the swings jingle and a loud thumb on the ground, then a painful whine. He turned around and gasped quietly as he saw the boy on the ground. The kid sat up and was covering his face with his hands. The merb rushed to him, giving him slightly worried look. "Are you okay?"

The blonde nodded, laughing in embarrassment. "I'm a little clumsy sometimes... Sorry." When he took his hands of his face, Stork gasped again. The boy's face had scratches and a bit of blood in it now. On top of that, Stork felt really guilty for it and the kid's apologizing didn't make him feel any better.

"Let me help..." Stork placed his hands on the boy's arms, helping him to get up with a shiver. No matter what, the boy just kept smiling. It was creeping out the merb. "You should get those wounds cleaned..."

The human laughed. "Oh, they'll be fine." He tried to rub the dirt and the blood off his face. Most of the dirt came off, but his face was still looking quite bad. "See?" He asked, thinking that his face looked perfectly clean now.

Stork grabbed the boy's hand and started leading him towards the building they lived in. "You will now go home and wash your face properly." He nearly growled.

"I can't." The boy bit his lip.

"What do you mean you can't?" And the merb blinked.

"My mom kicked me out for a few hours. I'm not allowed to go back yet." He pouted, which made Stork stare at the kid for a long time.

"You serious?" The only response was a small nod. The boy looked down, making Stork let out a depressed sigh. "Fine. Come to my place." He started leading the younger one again.

"Is that okay? I don't want to be a bother..." The boy whined.

"It's okay, just follow me, damnit." Stork mumbled angrily, feeling rather strange.

If Stork didn't hate pain, he'd be banging his head on the wall right now. He had invited a person, who he had met just an hour ago, to his home. Invited. A stranger. To his home! His own behaviour was creeping him out. He never invited anyone to his home, because he wanted to keep his apartment clean and visitors always messed up other peoples' houses. Yet, there was a grinning blonde, who he barely knew, sitting on his couch. His face had been cleaned and few bandages attached to his forehead and his cheek.

"Gee, thanks, Mr. Stork! This is so nice of you!" He cheered, making the older one groan.

"Don't call me Mr... I'm not that old, you ass." Glare.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The boy laughed brightly and looked around the room. "You have a very nice home, you know. It must be the cleanest apartment in the whole building."

"..." Stork narrowed his eyes and sat down next to the boy, scratching his temple. "...I just don't want to get any diseases..." He looked away in embarrassment. "Would you like to have something to drink...?" He gave the boy a curious stare.

"Sure!" He smiled brightly. "I was getting a little thirsty... You're a mind reader!" He laughed.

"Eh... I guess so then." The merb chuckled and left the room, then coming back with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "There's nothing else than this... I got it from an old friend, but I never had a chance to drink it..." He sat down next to the boy again and offered him the other glass.

"I'm not really sure, if I should..." The blonde protested, but took the glass, looking at it nervously.

Stork poured some wine in his glass. "Oh, don't worry. It's non-alcoholic." He got some wine for himself too, drinking it all at once. This action made the human blink in awe.

"Wow." He blinked. "You've had a rough week." He slowly drank his own liquid, giving the taste a small sulk. "It tastes bitter..." He complained with a quiet voice, but continued drinking.

"I've had a tough life." He growled and got more wine, strangely enjoying its taste. "I hate it."

"What, the wine?"

"No, my life."

"Ah..." The blonde looked down, taking a deep breath as he drank the rest of the wine. "Don't we all?" He smiled, looking up to his new friend.

Stork stared the boy with narrowed eyes, giving him more of the liquid. "I guess so." He leaned against the couch and placed the glass' edge on top of his lower lip, staring in front of him like he had erased all of his thoughts.

"Stork" When the boy spoke, the merb immediately snapped out of his mental world and looked at the boy. "Would you mind it, if I started to visit you more often?" The kid looked rather desperate when he asked the question. It made Stork smile gently as he lowered the glass down from his mouth.

"That'd be really nice, uh..."

The boy grinned widely again. "Finn" He let out a cute giggle. "Call me Finn." Stork couldn't help but smile at the kid. He looked so innocent and bright with that grin of his. And on top of that Stork felt happy.

"That wall sure is weird coloured!" Finn was laughing hard, the dropped, empty wine glass rolling on the floor. He slapped Stork's shoulder, who was also laughing.

"It's a beautiful wall, do not criticize it!" The merb grinned, narrowing his eyes, his cheeks almost as red as Finn's. "I painted it myself!"

Finn laughed some more. "With what, mud?"

The merb hit the boy in the back of his head. "Shut up, you asshole!" He laughed and leaned closer to Finn. "Bet you couldn't do any better!" He pushed the boy down to the floor and fell down on the couch himself. "There you go!" He laughed, burying his head to the big seat.

"You devil!" The blonde tried to sit up, which didn't look like it at all. He got on his knees and placed his left arm on Stork's back. "How daaaaare you push me down!" He kept laughing and leaned his head against the merb's neck. "I'm gonna drag you down now!"

Both of them laughed as Stork pushed Finn off again and the blonde fell down on the floor again, laying there on his back. "Like hell you are!" The merb grinned at the boy and stood up, walking over to Finn and trying to help him to get up.

Finn didn't try to get up in the least, instead he just kept laughing and acting like a crying kid in a store, wanting candy, but isn't allowed to have any. "Blegh, is there anymore wine?" He stared at his friend with narrowed eyes a drunken grin glowing on his face.

"Noooo... It was the only bottle." Stork shook his head in disappointment. "Sorryyyy..." He whined with a laugh as he fell down on top of Finn. "Whoops-a-daisy!"

"Aaagh!" The blonde yelled and coughed with a laugh. "You're a heavy little bastard!" He tried to push the merb off of him, wanting to breathe a little.

Stork raised himself up with his arms, but not getting off the blonde. "Oh, quiet you..." He narrowed his eyes, staring deep into Finn's eyes, who stared back. Neither of them said a word after that. They didn't even laugh anymore; just stared at each other.

The blonde took a deep breath as he blinked once. "Stork" He mumbled tiredly. "I think I'm little drunk."

"Yeah" Stork licked his lip, watching the boy carefully. "Me too." He leaned closer to Finn and gave him a deep kiss, making the boy under him wrap his arms around the merb's neck. Stork forced his tongue inside the boy's mouth, making him moan quietly.

When Stork pulled back, they both took deep breath and stared at each other again. "That was nice." Finn smiled softly, not letting go of the older one.

The merb nodded slowly. "Yeah, it was." He watched the boy, looking very desiring. "You want more?" He smirked slightly.

"Yes..." The blonde nodded, waiting for Stork to make his next move, which was getting off the boy and standing up, helping Finn to get on his feet also. Stork led the boy to his bedroom and laid him down, getting on top of him right away. He gave him another deep kiss and after he was done with it, he continued kissing the boy's pure white neck, making Finn moan. The human wrapped his arms around the older male again, wanting to feel him more.

After kissing nearly every part of the human's neck, the merb slid his hand under Finn's shirt, slowly stripping it off of him. He threw the cloth to the floor, now continuing his earlier task with the kid's chest. He flinched a bit as he felt the boy trying to take off his shirt also, but let him do it. The merb's shirt was thrown down to the floor right next to Finn's. The boy blinked and touched Stork's chest gently with his hand. "Your chest looks pretty nice." The boy smiled, narrowing his eyes.

Stork chuckled. "Thanks. Yours isn't so bad either." He went back to kissing the boy's stomach, purring quietly at the taste of the white skin. Finn dropped his arms next to his head, closing his eyes with a smile, enjoying the feeling.

The merb pulled back and started working on with taking off the human's pants. Once he did that, he threw them too in the floor. He did the same to his pants too, both of them now completely naked. He licked his fingers and pushed them into Finn's back entrance, smirking widely at the moaning boy. He grabbed the boy's member, starting to stroke it gently. Finn started to squirm around slightly, moaning a bit louder. He grabbed the sheets, squeezing them with his fingers, staring the merb with a demanding look.

A snicker escaped from Stork as he understood the message. He pulled out the finger and inserted his own member inside the boy, letting out a moan of his own. Finn moaned loudly to the feeling, closing his eyes tightly. He licked his lip, starting to feel extremely hot when the merb was thrusting deep into him. His hand was still stroking the member of the human, while he leaned closer to the blonde's face. Stork kissed the boy, who moaned into his mouth and wrapped his arms around the older one again.

It didn't take long, when they both came to their climax and cried out, enjoying the ultimate pleasure, that was over in a moment. After that, Stork pulled out of the human and lay down next to him, his arms sneaking around the boy's waist and pulling him close. The both were sweating and their cheeks were red from both the alcohol and the heat. Finn smiled tiredly, burying his face into Stork's chest. "That was great."

The merb nodded. "Yup, it was." He mumbled, starting to feel really sleepy.

The morning was different from the other mornings that Stork has had. Usually his mornings were peaceful and nice. This time, the morning was just awful. His head was aching like hell, he had been sleeping naked and he didn't remember anything after he had been drinking the "non-alcohol" wine with Finn. He swore he would kill his friend that had promised the wine to have no alcohol in it. That bastard...

He stood up from the bed and started dressing with a low growl. With slow, annoyed steps, he walked to living room, noticing the wine bottle and one glass on the floor and the other one on the couch. He stared at with narrowed eyes for a long time, trying his best to remember the previous day.

Stork flinched, his eyes becoming hugely wide. He remembered it all now. He was drinking with the boy he met yesterday and... "Aaargh!" He yelled, holding his head. How could he have done something like that? He had gotten a new friend, which he rarely got and the boy probably had realized too, what happened yesterday and now, he definitely hated the merb to his fullest. He went to the kitchen and banged his head against the fridge. Oh, how he hated himself at the moment.

Suddenly, the door bell rang and Stork flinched. He slowly walked towards the door, shaking violently, like fearing that the Satan itself was waiting for him. He reached for the door knob, but instantly pulled back, his ears twitching nervously. When the bell rang again he opened the door slowly, carefully peeking out. "Yes?"

The door was forcefully opened, revealing the hyperactive blonde, who nearly jumped on Stork and hugged him tightly. "Good morning!" He cheered brightly, smiling widely at the merb. "How are you feeling?"

The merb was staring the person with wide eyes. He blinked several of times, making sure that it really was Finn who was hugging him. "Finn...?" He mumbled nervously, not really knowing what else to say. The blonde grinned and pulled back, inviting himself inside. He walked to the living room, shaking his head to the mess.

Stork closed the door and went after the boy, still staring at him in shock. "Wow. We made quite a mess." Finn laughed, looking over his shoulder to the merb.

This made Stork shiver. "You..." He tried his best to speak up to Finn. He tried his best to apologize, to be accurate. But he just couldn't get himself to open up his mouth. The shame was too huge.

Finn chuckled and turned around, walking over to Stork. He placed his hands on the merb's cheeks, smiling softly at him. "I had a really great time yesterday. Thanks." The comment made Stork immediately look Finn straight in the eye.

"What, really...? You... You're not angry...?" Hope was glittering in Stork's eyes.

Finn shook his head. "No, of course not. If I had, of course I would have stopped you." He laughed. "I was a bit drunk, but I still knew what was happening."

"I-I see..." Stork swallowed. "I got really afraid, that... You had run away from me, because you hated me..." His voice sounded so pathetic, it made Stork really sad.

"Oh, sorry..." The blonde grinned nervously. "I just had to get home, before it was too late. My mother doesn't want me to be out so late." He laughed shyly, making Stork blink.

"Uh... Finn...?" The merb swallowed, feeling even more nervous than before.

"Yeah?" The boy smiled innocently.

"How old are you...?"

"Fifteen. Why?"

The merb backed away quickly and fell down to the floor, staring Finn in even deeper shock. "Fifteen?" He pointed at the boy, shaking violently. "Y-you mean you're..." He held his head, staring at the floor with wide eyes.

"Stork..."

"...you're under aged? Oh, I am so screwed, if someone finds out...!"

"Stork!"

"What am I gonna do!" He shook his head, biting his lip.

"Stork!" Finn kneeled down next to the merb, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "It's okay! We'll just keep it as a secret and you'll be okay!" He grabbed Stork's chin, forcing him to look up to him. "And our age differences aren't probably so big, so it's okay!"

"Finn, I'm twenty..."

"Well, it's just five years!" He smiled widely. "And I'm just three years from being an adult, so stop panicking." Finn stroked the merb's cheek, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Let's just keep this as a secret and it'll all be okay."

The merb nodded, calming down. "Okay..." He sighed, watching the blonde in fascination. "It's pretty weird, though..."

Finn blinked in surprise. "What is?"

"Well, we just met yesterday and now we're acting like lovers. And I barely even know you... But at the same time I feel like I do know you better than I do..." Stork shook his head, closing his eyes and holding his head with one hand now. "This is all so confusing..."

The blonde laughed, hugging the older one's neck. "It's okay, I know what you mean." He nuzzled the merb, smiling widely to him. "We live in the Town of Outcasts. Nothing really makes sense here."

Stork chuckled, wrapping his arms around the teen's waist and pulling him closer. "You're right." He smiled slightly at the boy. "You're definitely right." He leaned his head against Finn's, feeling more confused than ever before

But at the same time, he was happier than he could ever believe.


End file.
